Zoey's Glameow
This Glameow is a -type Pokémon owned by Zoey. Biography Glameow was originally found on the streets of Snowpoint City while Zoey was going to her school. Zoey brought it back home but her parents didn't allow her to have Glameow and told her to bring it to the Pokémon Center. Zoey didn't want to do that and secretly raised it at school. Her teacher found out that Zoey was raising a Pokémon and told her to bring it to the Pokémon Center but Candice stepped in and talked with the teacher. The teacher then decided that Zoey was allowed to raise Glameow if Zoey and Candice would take care of it.DP126: Classroom Training! Dawn met Zoey's Glameow when it gave Dawn her choker that was a part of her dress. Zoey then found Glameow and Glameow jumped into her arms while Zoey told the heroes that it was on the floor in the dressing room.DP011: Mounting a Coordinator Assault! Zoey used her Glameow in the Contest Battle of Jubilife City against Ash and his Aipom. Glameow used its tail to stop Aipom's Focus Punch and tossed her. Aipom then used Swift and Glameow used Fury Swipes to counter it. After being countered again, Aipom used Focus Punch and that attack is also countered by Glameow's Iron Tail. Glameow straightend its tail and threw Aipom away. Aipom again used Focus Punch and Glameow used Shadow Claw to collide it with Focus Punch. Glameow jumped and landed an attack with Iron Tail. Aipom stood up again and wanted to attack Glameow with Focus Punch but the time went out and Zoey won that round. Glameow later faced Dawn's Buneary and Glameow was able to counter many attacks Buneary used. Buneary then froze the field with Ice Beam, making it difficult for Glameow to stand. Glameow was able to make use of the field by using Shadow Claw on the frozen floor, sending bits of ice to Buneary. Glameow then went ahead and used Iron Tail on Buneary. Time went out and Zoey was able to advance to the finals. In the finals, Glameow was able to knock Jessilina's Carnivine out with Iron Tail and Zoey won the ribbon.DP012: Arrival of a Rival! Kenny mentioned Zoey and her Glameow when he was talking with the heroes. He competed in a contest just before the contest of Jubilife City and thought he won his first ribbon but he was defeated in the finals by Zoey and her Glameow.DP026: Getting The Pre-Contest Titters! Glameow was later used by Zoey against Buizel who challenged Zoey for a battle. Glameow jumped and used Shadow Claw but Buizel dodges the attack. Buizel used Sonic Boom and Glameow countered that attack with Fury Swipes. Buizel recovered from that counter and used Water Gun which sucessfully hit Glameow. Both Pokémon jumped up and Glameow used Shadow Claw while Buizel used Aqua Jet. Buizel however was stronger and knocked Glameow away and with the second Aqua Jet, Glameow was defeated by Buizel.DP034: Buizel Your Way Out Of This! Glameow and Misdreavus were searching for some help after Zoey had injured her ankle and they found the heroes, bringing them to Zoey. To show Dawn a double performance, Glameow teamed up with Shellos and they made a combination with Mud Bomb, Shock Wave and Hidden Power. Zoey accepted Jessilina's battle because Zoey couldn't stand Jessilina calling out Dawn for showing poor performances and she used her Glameow and Shellos against Jessilina's Seviper and Dustox. Glameow used Iron Tail to counter Poison Sting, spinning them upwards and Shellos used Mud Bomb to fully stop the attack. Glameow then dodged Dustox's Psybeam and used its Shadow Claw, boosted with Shellos' Blizzard, to attack both Seviper and Dustox, which was able to knock them out.DP041: A Stand-Up Sit-Down! While on her way to Hearthome City with Ash and Brock, Dawn recalled her adventures so far on her journey.DP048: Ash and Dawn! Facing a New Adventure! Glameow was used in the appeal round along with Shellos for a double performance and Glameow used Iron Tail on Shellos' Mud Bomb. Glameow then used Secret Power and Shadow Claw, creating an attractive light. Shellos then used Water Pulse and Glameow slashed its way through the water, creating an even greater effect to the light.DP049: Dawn's Early Night! When Ash was battling in the Tag Battle with Paul, Ash recalled the combination which Glameow and Shellos used in the Hearthome Contest.DP050: Tag! We're It...! Zoey used her Glameow in a battle against Fantina and her Mismagius. Glameow tried to dodge Mismagius' Psywave by jumping but the attack was still able to hit it. While being confused, Glameow was able to use Shockwave, altough it missed its target. Glameow recovered from the confusing and Zoey ordered Glameow to use Shockwave once more. Shockwave clashed with Mismagius' Razor Leaf but Razor Leaf broke through and hit Glameow, defeating it as well.DP093: Playing The Leveling Field! When Ash had his Gym Battle against Fantina, Ash remembered Zoey's battle against Fantina.DP102: Shield with a Twist! Zoey used her Glameow and Gastrodon in the quarter-finals of the Grand Festival to help Zoey get a place in the semi-finals.DP176: Coming Full-Festival Circle! Glameow's most important battle was with Zoey's Gallade against Dawn's Piplup and Togekiss. Though Togekiss and Piplup worked almost as good as she and Gallade, Zoey managed to power Gallade via Glameow's Thunderbolt, as Gallade was using Swords Dance. Time went out and while both sides were amazing, Zoey lost less points, earning Glameow, Gallade and their master a victory and a title of Top-Coordinator.DP177: A Grand Fight for Winning! Known moves Using Shadow Claw Zoey's Glameow Iron Tail.png Using Iron Tail Zoey's Glameow Fury Swipes.png Using Fury Swipes Zoey's Glameow Shock Wave.png Using Shock Wave Zoey's Glameow Secret Power.png Using Secret Power Zoey Glameow Fake Out.png Using Fake Out Zoey Glameow Thunderbolt.png Using Thunderbolt | Shadow Claw; ghost; DP012: Arrival of a Rival! Iron Tail; steel; DP012: Arrival of a Rival! Fury Swipes; normal; DP012: Arrival of a Rival! Shock Wave; electric; DP041: A Stand-Up Sit-Down! Secret Power; normal; DP049: Dawn's Early Night! Fake Out; normal; DP177: A Grand Fight for Winning! Thunderbolt; electric; DP177: A Grand Fight for Winning! }} Moves improvised *Mud Bomb-Shock Wave Combo *Shadow Claw Blizzard Combo *Signal Tail *Electrified Psycho Cut Voice actress Ikue Ōtani (Japanese and English) Gallery A younger Glameow Shadow Claw Blizzard.png An Shadow Claw and Blizzard combination Spiraling Shadow Claw.png Using a spiraling Shadow Claw Signal Tail.png An Iron Tail and Signal Beam combination Electrified Psycho Cut.png A Thunderbolt and Psycho Cut combination }} References Category:Normal-type anime Pokémon